Takao The Skitty
by SaoirseParisa
Summary: A two part tale of a poor Skitty's inescapable fate in Sea Mauville. (WARNING: ANIMAL DEATH) COMPLETE!
1. Takao The Lost Skitty

Chapter 1: Takao The Lost Skitty

It all started when I wandered away from my trainer to play. I saw something shiny in a room and wanted to play with it. I saw a whole bunch of gold nuggets. Round and shiny, their luster without equal. Perfect for a kitty Pokemon like me to play with. I couldn't resist. I took a nugget in my paws and batted it around. Back and forth. Left and right. Up and down. It was fun to see how they rolled while glittering under the dim light. Its surface was cold but shiny and glittery. Sometimes I got distracted by my tail and wound up running around in circles, wanting to get my paws on it.

After playing too much, I wound up falling asleep. I heard a hard clicking sound before I drifted off. Click. Click. Crunch. I was awoken by the rumbling in my stomach. I was getting hungry, so I walked to the door to push it open. I was sure my trainer was worried about me.

I put my paws on the door and pushed on it. It didn't open.

It was open when I first went in.

Nya?

I pushed harder. Harder. It didn't open.

"Meow! Meow!"

My tail wagged fearfully, and the fur on my back stood up. It wasn't...locked, was it? The room around me was so thick, it look like any of my attacks could do much to it. No! I couldn't be locked in here! I just couldn't! My trainer must be worried sick about me! I rammed against the door, hoping to knock it over. It didn't budge. Not one bit. But I didn't give up. I needed to get out.

I HAD to get out! My trainer needed me! I couldn't die here!

Let me out! Let me out! I need to get out! My trainer…

The rumbling in my stomach amplified. Bruises formed all over my body. My legs buckled and could no longer hold my weight. I even tried biting the wall. It was so hard, my teeth broke off after biting on it at least twenty times. I meowed with horror upon seeing red liquid coming out of my mouth.

My trainer…

Tears krept out of my eyes. This was a lost cause. But I couldn't accept it. My trainer must have been out looking for me. I cried.

"MEEEOOOOOWWW! MEEEOOOOOWWWW!"

I cried and howled and roared as loud as I possibly could, hoping someone, anyone, would hear me. Someone help me! I'm trapped in here and I can't get out! Come get me! Unlock the door! I'm hungry and I wanna get out! I need help! Someone?! Anyone?! Thaddeus?! HELP MEEEEE!

No one answered. The door didn't unlock.

I slumped to the cold, hard ground and bawled.

I don't want to be alone.

Don't leave me all alone.

I...want to...go home…

Thaddeus...loves me. I know he does.

Please come get me, Thaddeus.

Thaddeus...you'll come for me, right? You'll come and save me, right? I know you will.

You would never leave me all alone…

Everything went dark. The gleam of a large nugget was the last thing I saw. I had hoped it would be Thaddeus.


	2. Takao The Found Skitty

**Author's Note: Whelp. As it turns out, the Skitty in Sea Mauville is just a doll. I had read on an early TVTropes page that it was a dead Skitty. Oh well. It is what it is, I guess. But this story has already been written, so I might as well run with the headcanon!**

_**WARNING: ANIMAL DEATH!**_

Chapter 2: Takao The Found Skitty

Even after I left my body, I never left this room. It was so lonely in there, and my only company were the many golden nuggets that surrounded me. Every day I prayed for Thaddeus to come and find me. I don't know how much time passed, but I presumed it must have been a very long time. Not once did I ever step out of this room, even though I was capable of doing such.

Thaddeus, come get me. Come find me.

But as the eternal days went on, I wondered...maybe he would never come for me.

Never ever.

Perhaps...I would never see him ever again.

Just thinking those terrible thoughts made me shiver.

But what made me shiver even more was watching what was once my body decompose. It was when the blowflies managed to come in that I had to face the tragic truth: that even if Thaddeus did come for me, he would never see me alive again.

But then...one day…

_Click. Creeeeeeak._

The big door finally opened. I was greeted by a blinding light. I hadn't seen light in a long time, so it nearly blinded me. But the sight of light was beautiful. For the first time in forever, I saw light.

Even better, what that light brought with it.

"Hey, look! There's a gold mine of treasure in here!"

"Oh my God! It reeks in here!"

Voices. Voices of a boy and a girl. I didn't recognize them. A big guy came running into the room, marveling at the mounds of nuggets. A blonde haired girl dressed in pink and black with a Sylveon by her side came into the room, their faces contorting with disgust-probably from the foul odor my decomposing body was emitting. The girl had her hands covering her face, and the Sylveon had long feelers covering its own face.

When the girl laid eyes on my body, she screamed.

"YEEEEK! There's a dead Skitty in heeeere!" The girl cried and ran out of the room.

I couldn't blame her. Nobody wants to see a dead body.

"Hey! Nuggets here, nuggets there, man this place is awesome!"

How the boy never noticed nor smelled my body, I don't know, and still don't.

But then...an old man came into the room, wearing a dark blue yukata. He had thick, round, coke-bottle glasses.

Dark blue yukata? Round glasses?

"...You found him?"

"Whoa! Mr. Raizoh! Course I did! We hit the jackpot!"

Raizoh? Raizoh was Thaddeus's last name!

Which meant one thing…

Thaddeus?

He came over to my body and scooped it into his arms, his gentle smile warmer than the sunflower fields we would walk down.

You have no idea how happy and sad I was at the same time.

Thaddeus had finally come for me! At last!

"Ah, my Takao…" His voice was raspy and hoarse. His hair had turned snow white, and his face was drowning in wrinkles. How many years had passed? He had brown hair and a smooth face before, and his voice was higher pitched! "So this is where you've been. You must have been so lonely here…"

Indeed I was. He didn't know the half of it. He had no idea how long and how much I've yearned to see him again. Hear his voice. Snuggle in his arms, just like we used to.

"I'm sorry…"

Was he apologizing for not noticing I was locked in? Not noticing early enough? For not coming to get me? For not putting me in my Poke Ball? For not scolding me for my carelessness? Whatever he was apologizing for, I forgave him.

I was just too happy to see him again.

"Come on. It's time to go home now…" He took my body and left the room.

It was then that I finally left the room. Saw the world again. The vast oceans. The swaying trees. Towns and civilizations all over. People and Pokemon.

Finally, it was time for me to leave this planet and ascend to heaven.

Goodbye, Thaddeus. I'm sorry I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry we can't be together like we used to. But please know that I love you very much, and will be watching over you, your family, and your friends forever. I pray you will have a happy life. Perhaps...one day...we can be together again in Heaven.

Some day.


End file.
